"Island of the Apes" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:35 <@Chrelliot> ----START---- 16:35 <@Chrelliot> Chris: *enters the dining hall, smirking* I assume we're all pumped for today's challenge? 16:35 <@Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Not really. >.>" 16:35 <+Bernie|> Not really. :| 16:35 <+Gini|> YES! 16:35 <+Nina|WM> No way. >.> 16:35 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:35 <+Sydney|Ross> Sydney: Meh 16:35 <@Chrelliot> E: Not really. :$ 16:35 <+Grove|> Your'e kidding right? 16:35 <+Sydney|Ross> Ross: *eating chips* sure. 16:35 <+Dianne||> What does our wonderful host have for us today? 16:35 <+Bernie|> Sydney, why are you so down? :D 16:35 <@Chrelliot> Chris: First and foremost, I'd like to point out that, every five episodes, the cruise ship will land on the dock of an unknown, never-been-on-the-map island. You will have a special challenge based on the island. 16:35 WatcherFionna 4239ae79@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.57.174.121 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:35 <@Chrelliot> Chris: The first island that we're landing on is called "Koopamanawaki Island". It's only inhabitants are dangerous, ruthless, and most likely poisonous animals. 16:36 <+Nina|WM> What happens if we get lost? >.> 16:36 <+Gini|> Yay Death! 16:36 <+Nina|WM> Like koopas? 16:36 <+Sydney|Ross> sydney: tired @bernie 16:36 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:36 <@Chrelliot> Chris: You will have to bring three different animals back to the boat without getting bruised, injured, or killed. 16:36 <+Bernie|> Animals... O.o 16:36 <@Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* This challenge will be tough! Without my Lainey, here to stuff! Her apple pie with apples. Oh, that apple pie....would've won us...the challenge! 16:36 <+Nina|WM> CONF: Mario reference, much? 16:36 <+Grove|> Yay an island! I'll get to be near Mother Nature again! 16:36 <@Dirk|Lance> (Jario, WM.) 16:36 <@Chrelliot> Chris: It's just like Noah's ark. ^^; 16:36 ((Anyone need a replacement?)) 16:36 <@Dirk|Lance> (No.) 16:37 <@Chrelliot> Chris: And, no; I'm not talking about the historical event. I'm talking about Noah, from our first three seasons, who actually decided to kidnap many different animals and put them on a boat. 16:37 <+Dianne||> My team will do good no-matter what! :) 16:37 CandyD-TDA has changed nick to Candy|- 16:37 <@Chrelliot> (Quiet your mouth Landry. :@) 16:37 <+Nina|WM> (noah would do that?) 16:37 <+Grove|> *gasp* 16:37 <@Jackson||> He did? o.o 16:37 <+Nina|WM> Noah: >: ) 16:37 <@Dirk|Lance> Lance: Noah was a strong contest! Ant! But he'll never live up to my best! Friend! 16:37 <@Candy|-> :c @Chris 16:37 <@Dirk|Lance> Lance: Ohhhh, Lainey!! :'( 16:37 <@Chrelliot> (Everyone STFU. D:<) 16:37 <@Dirk|Lance> Lance: *hums to self* 16:37 <+Gini|> *sits in Ross's lap* 16:37 <@Dirk|Lance> (Sorry. :c) 16:37 <+Gini|> Your fat 16:37 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:37 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Who knows why? *boat parks itself near the island* 16:37 <+Bernie|> (Guys shush) 16:38 <@Jackson||> (Sorry, I just felt like I needed to say something. :@) 16:38 <@Chrelliot> Chris: Anyhoo, welcome to "Koopamanawaki"! Both teams will have to bring back an angry gorilla, a leopard, and a panda bear. 16:38 <+Nina|WM> An angry gorilla? 16:38 <@Chrelliot> Chris: It's not a race, and it doesn't matter who brings what first; we just need all those animals here. 16:38 <+Nina|WM> Probably not as bad as Victoria. 16:38 <@Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *stifles a laugh* 16:38 <+Sydney|Ross> Sydney: Sewriously? How are we still alive?! -_- 16:39 <+Bernie|> ... 16:39 <@Candy|-> There are panda bears here? O.o" 16:39 <+Bernie|> So... 16:39 TDAwesome15 ~TDAwesome@71.74.184.166 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:39 <@Candy|-> They're so cute. :D ^^ 16:39 <@Chrelliot> E: GORILLA?! O_O 16:39 <@Dirk|Lance> (Yay. :D) 16:39 <+Nina|WM> Yes, that's what she just said. 16:39 <+Nina|WM> he* 16:39 Sydney|Ross has changed nick to Sydney| 16:39 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:39 <@Jackson||> (TDA15, take over Ross.) 16:39 (I know) 16:39 TDAwesome15 has changed nick to Ross| 16:39 <+Grove|> Pandas? But there in China. 16:39 <@Chrelliot> Chris: So, move, move, move! 16:39 <+Nina|WM> I don't understand this. -.-' 16:39 <+Bernie|> *Quickly runs* 16:40 <@Chrelliot> E: Let's go team! 16:40 <+Gini|> Cmon, Candy! 16:40 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 16:40 <+Bernie|> Let's do this, guys. :p 16:40 <@Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *runs off the boat* 16:40 <+Nina|WM> I passed animal studies and all, but pandas aren't in random islands 16:40 <@Jackson||> *runs off the boat* 16:40 <+Nina|WM> >.> 16:40 *runs* 16:40 <+Grove|> *runs* 16:40 <+Nina|WM> *runs* 16:40 <@Candy|-> *leaves boat and begins running* 16:40 <@Chrelliot> #ScreamingCaptains #KillerSailors 16:40 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *runs* 16:40 <@Chrelliot> C: Don't die! 16:40 <+Dianne||> *jumped off boat and starts running* 16:43 (conf) Finding a panda shouldn't be too hard. In Zoo Tycoon they're always in the bamboo field just sitting there. I think. :| 16:43 VikotaBWatching ~PrincessV@99-190-53-204.lightspeed.wlfrct.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:44 <@Dirk|Lance> *runs to the forest* 16:44 Chrelliot ~Chrelliot@pool-71-242-142-195.phlapa.east.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:45 <@Candy|-> (TC's here.) 16:45 <+Dianne||> (Conf) You have to think like a panda, to find one. 16:45 <@Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* Oh, my! That's quite an eye! SORE. What a large, very large gorilla! 16:45 TheCartoon ~TheCartoo@adsl-75-50-190-212.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:45 <@Dirk|Lance> Lance: *singing* Let's just hope he doesn't...KILL US. :'( 16:45 TheCartoon has changed nick to Grove|| 16:46 I don't think singing is gonna make an ape wanna follow us. -_- 16:46 Kill us maybe... 16:46 But not follow. 16:47 <+Dianne||> The singing, might attract the ape. Well, it attract it to chase you down. But nonetheless! 16:47 <@Candy|-> (There's no Chris now.) 16:47 <+Sydney|> (....) 16:47 (So? >.>) 16:48 <+Nina|WM> *starts running* 16:48 <+Sydney|> (how's anyone going to win?) 16:48 <+Bernie|> *Keeps running and spots the gorilla* o_o *sways his bananas in the air while Jackson preapres to cath him* 16:48 Dirk|Lance has changed nick to Chris|Dirk|Lance 16:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (Just go.) 16:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (You'll find out later.) 16:48 <+Nina|WM> O.O 16:48 <+Nina|WM> Guys 16:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (Gini, take over for Elliot.) 16:48 <+Nina|WM> quiet 16:48 <+Nina|WM> >.> 16:48 <@Candy|-> (CONF) Dirk is such a good leader. :3 Our team would be a lost case without him. c: 16:48 <+Nina|WM> we need to calm the gorilla down. 16:48 <+Nina|WM> and walk slowly. 16:49 <+Nina|WM> and trap him. 16:49 <+Nina|WM> k? 16:49 Gini| has changed nick to Gini|Elliot 16:49 <@Jackson||> Okay. 16:49 <+Bernie|> Good Nina. 16:49 <+Nina|WM> trust me, i know. :) 16:49 <+Bernie|> I'll use this net to catch him. 16:49 <+Nina|WM> CONF: Good for joining animal studies. :D 16:49 <+Bernie|> :D 16:49 <+Gini|Elliot> G: Lets find that Pandabear! 16:49 <+Gini|Elliot> G: Tee-Hee! 16:49 <@Candy|-> *attempts to walk quietly, but is stepping on every branch in the way* :) 16:49 <@Jackson||> Uh... Bernie, you sure you don't want me handling the net? 16:50 WatcherFionna 4239ae79@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.57.174.121 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 16:50 <+Bernie|> *steps forward slowly from behind the gorilla* I'm good Jackson. :p 16:50 <+Nina|WM> I think we should let Jackson handle the net. 16:50 <+Gini|Elliot> *spots Pandabear* 16:50 * Sydney| runs after a leopard 16:50 <+Gini|Elliot> G: Elliot do distract him! 16:50 <+Nina|WM> You better trap it. 16:50 <@Jackson||> O... kay. 16:50 Fionna 4239ae79@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.57.174.121 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:50 <+Gini|Elliot> G:Tee-Hee! 16:50 <@Jackson||> I think a trap would work better. 16:50 <+Nina|WM> conf: if he fails, he's getting eliminated if we lose. 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: ROSS, ROSS, ROSS, ROSS! He may be quite BOSS-ee, but it would be a loss! If, we lost him... 16:50 * Sydney| jumps onto the leopard's back, and the leopards runs around out of control 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: TOOOOOOO this... 16:50 <+Nina|WM> conf: the huge gorilla won't fit in there 16:50 * Grove|| walks through an open field 16:50 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: ANGRY GORILLA. :'( 16:50 <@Candy|-> *spots a bear, and taps Dirk's shoulder* LOOK, IT'S A LEOPARD. :o 16:50 Here panda panda panda! 16:50 <+Dianne||> Thinking like a panda.. Here's what we know.. Bamboo, and Asia. 16:51 <+Bernie|> Uhhh... 16:51 <+Nina|WM> conf: plus, how will we get it in the net? 16:51 <+Bernie|> Let's trap with these leaves. 16:51 <+Gini|Elliot> Elliot *runs past Panda* 16:51 <+Sydney|> Sydney: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 16:51 <+Bernie|> underground. 16:51 <+Nina|WM> conf: and carry it? 16:51 <+Nina|WM> it's not stupid, bernie 16:51 <+Nina|WM> unlike others. 16:51 Eh, if I give him these bananas he might follow us. 16:51 Yeah Dianne. Umm. They must like forests then, right? 16:51 Hm...wouldn't hurt if I just took one... 16:51 <+Nina|WM> guys 16:51 <+Dianne||> Of course. Now let's go! 16:51 That seems... logical. Forests with bamboo? 16:51 <+Nina|WM> it's not gonna work 16:51 <+Gini|Elliot> *Gini tackles Panda* 16:51 <+Nina|WM> we need to sooth him 16:51 <+Dianne||> W-w-wait. 16:51 * Grove|| runs toward a forest 16:51 <+Nina|WM> maybe sing a song 16:51 <+Dianne||> Have you ever seen.. Bamboo Forests? 16:51 <+Nina|WM> maybe relax 16:51 * Grove|| waits 16:51 <+Nina|WM> maybe make him fall asleep 16:51 <@Candy|-> Dirk? 16:51 Uh... no 16:51 <+Nina|WM> maybe make him eat 16:51 <@Candy|-> Diiiiiiiirrrrrkkkkkkk? 16:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (Alright, guys, wrap it up. We need to get this episode done in nine minutes if we're going to have another episode.) 16:51 <+Nina|WM> don't trap him right away 16:51 <+Gini|Elliot> *fights with Panda* 16:52 * Sydney| rides the leopard, though it is still oout of control and about to slam into a tree 16:52 <@Jackson||> Uh... Can we just hurry up? 16:52 *hears rustling in the bushes* 16:52 * Grove|| sees Gini 16:52 She found one D: 16:52 What's that? :| 16:52 <@Candy|-> *turns around a corner and sees a real leopard* :-O 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Candy!! 16:52 <+Gini|Elliot> *beats Panda* 16:52 <+Dianne||> wait. What?! Nooo. Steal it frmo her! 16:52 <+Bernie|> *Sets up a trap with the leaves* 16:52 <+Nina|WM> ... 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *tosses her a net* 16:52 <+Nina|WM> Gah! 16:52 <+Sydney|> -leopard slams into a tree, knocking itself out 16:52 <+Nina|WM> bernie 16:52 Oh Gini! 16:52 <+Nina|WM> do you listen? 16:52 <+Bernie|> *Throws a banna on it* 16:52 *takes a look, and is attacked by a monkey* 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Grab the leopard by the leg! THE LEG! 16:52 <+Nina|WM> we need to sooth him! 16:52 O_O 16:52 <@Candy|-> What do I do? :'( 16:52 <+Dianne||> *walked over to Gini* 16:52 <+Nina|WM> O.O 16:52 <+Nina|WM> OH CRAP 16:52 <+Bernie|> Go Gorilla! :p 16:52 How did you find that panda? :D 16:52 <@Candy|-> OH. 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: With the NET!! 16:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: With the NET!! 16:52 <+Nina|WM> *gorilla goes wild* 16:52 <+Dianne||> Hey girl, theres a magical double rainbow over there. 16:52 <+Nina|WM> O.O 16:52 <+Nina|WM> RUN! 16:52 <+Nina|WM> *runs* 16:52 <+Gini|Elliot> G: I found it here, eating Bamboo. 16:52 <@Candy|-> *throws net at leopard's leg* GOT HIM. ^^ 16:52 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Great *drags the unconcious leopard* 16:52 <@Jackson||> O.O 16:52 (conf) Alright....NOT the best plan ever 16:52 <+Gini|Elliot> G: Tee-Hee! 16:53 Wow... there's the bamboo. ^^; 16:53 <+Nina|WM> GREAT JOB BERNIE 16:53 <+Nina|WM> *runs* 16:53 I guess I walked right past it... Haha. 16:53 <+Bernie|> *runs and throws another banana on the trap* 16:53 <+Dianne||> Gina. 16:53 <+Nina|WM> Conf: if we lose, he's so dead 16:53 <@Jackson||> Maybe we can just lead him to the ship? 16:53 <+Nina|WM> Bernie, the gorilla is crazy! 16:53 <@Candy|-> Dirk, I got him. :3 16:53 <@Jackson||> By having him chase us? 16:53 <+Nina|WM> what the heck is you doing, fool? 16:53 <+Dianne||> I'll trade you the rainbow, for a panda. 16:53 <@Jackson||> *is running* 16:53 <+Dianne||> It's TALKING rainbow. 16:53 <+Nina|WM> good idea jackson! 16:53 * Sydney| is still dragging the leopard 16:53 <+Bernie|> *Gorilla falls under the trap* 16:53 <+Bernie|> O.O 16:53 <+Nina|WM> *runs into the ship* 16:53 Talking rainbows are even better than talking pandas ;) 16:53 <+Gini|Elliot> G: Im crazy not stupid! :P 16:53 <+Gini|Elliot> *:p 16:53 * Sydney| reaches the dock with the leopard 16:53 <+Bernie|> I think we did it! :D 16:53 <+Gini|Elliot> G: Tee-Hee! 16:53 <+Nina|WM> (bernie, the gorilla is in the ship! -.-) 16:53 Darn. Oh well, keep looking! 16:53 <+Dianne||> Oh well. 16:53 Our panda must be- 16:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *catches the gorilla and runs* 16:53 THERE'S ONE! 16:53 <+Dianne||> Le-... What's that? 16:54 <+Dianne||> PANDA. 16:54 <@Candy|-> Dirk, what do I do now? :c 16:54 <+Nina|WM> Okay. 16:54 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *to Chris* So..... am I the first one done? :| 16:54 <+Nina|WM> Ummm. 16:54 <@Jackson||> (Well, technically it's just chasing us.) 16:54 * Grove|| lunges at that the panda 16:54 <+Bernie|> (WM, I can't keep up with this. :|) 16:54 <+Gini|Elliot> *walks away with Panda to find Elliot* 16:54 *Panda gets wide-eyed and runs away 16:54 Fionna has changed nick to Elliot| 16:54 Wait little friend. I'm an animal lover! D: 16:54 <+Nina|WM> (runs quicker) 16:54 * Candy|- begins dragging the leopard slowly. 16:54 <+Dianne||> GROVE. I thought you liked ANIMALS. 16:54 <+Nina|WM> We are getting close Jackson. 16:54 <+Bernie|> (Is it on the ship or not? :s) 16:54 I love animals :'( 16:54 <+Nina|WM> a few more feet. 16:54 <+Nina|WM> (no) 16:54 <+Bernie|> *Runs to Nina* 16:54 But apparently this one doesn't like me 16:54 <+Nina|WM> (jumps on the sheep_ 16:54 * Grove|| runs after the panda 16:54 <+Nina|WM> (ship*) 16:54 <+Dianne||> Watch this. 16:54 <+Dianne||> *walked near panda* 16:54 <+Gini|Elliot> Elliot! There you are! 16:54 * Grove|| is carrying bamboo 16:54 <+Dianne||> Panda, my arms, now. 16:54 <+Nina|WM> (gorilla reaches the ship* 16:55 <+Nina|WM> Umm 16:55 <@Candy|-> Dirk, help? :'( 16:55 <+Bernie|> Let's keep this up, Igotta plan. 16:55 * Sydney| waits on the other to get their animals 16:55 <+Nina|WM> I think it'll get tired. :/ 16:55 <+Dianne||> Please? 16:55 <+Sydney|> ........ 16:55 *walks back to ship* Ugh....*pants*....this....sucks. -_- 16:55 <+Nina|WM> because... 16:55 <@Jackson||> Uh... Maybe we should calm it down now? 16:55 Come on Dianne. That'll never- 16:55 <@Jackson||> D: 16:55 * Grove|| sees the panda walk toward Dianne 16:55 *Lost in the middle of nowhere* Hello? :'( 16:55 <+Nina|WM> *gorilla falls asleep due to tiredness* 16:55 <+Nina|WM> O.O 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *pulls gorilla back 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *pulls gorilla back** 16:55 <+Nina|WM> YES! 16:55 <+Bernie|> O.O 16:55 What the **** :@ 16:55 <+Nina|WM> FINALLY! 16:55 <+Bernie|> Nice job, guys. 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (OKAY, BRING IT BACK NOW. 16:55 <+Gini|Elliot> *puts Panda on the boat* 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (OKAY, BRING IT BACK NOW.)* 16:55 <+Nina|WM> *gorilla wakes up* 16:55 <+Nina|WM> :| 16:55 <+Dianne||> Oh hi panda. 16:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> (DAMMIT, PEOPLE. :-@) 16:55 <+Nina|WM> uh oh 16:55 <+Nina|WM> *gorilla sleeps again* 16:55 Oh there you are Gini! 16:55 <+Dianne||> Let's go. *held it's hand and walked towards the boat* 16:55 <+Nina|WM> :D 16:55 But... but... but... 16:55 Hey, anybody seen Lance? :| 16:55 <+Gini|Elliot> Now to find my Elliot! 16:55 <+Gini|Elliot> Tee-Hee! 16:55 Mr. Panda, I love you more than she does! 16:55 <+Bernie|> *Throws his epipen onto the gorilla* O.O 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *sits behind tree, crying* 16:56 No offense Dianne :D 16:56 <+Bernie|> I think it stopped. 16:56 <@Jackson||> Good job, Bernie and Nina. :D 16:56 Oh....yeaaaah I'm not gonna ask. -w- 16:56 <@Candy|-> *gets to the ship with the leopard* 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Alright, bring 'em back!! 16:56 <+Bernie|> *Drags it back while it sleeps* 16:56 <+Gini|Elliot> *Runs wildly through the forest* 16:56 <+Gini|Elliot> ELLIOT! 16:56 <+Dianne||> *checked off list* Save exotic animal. 16:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *walks to ship with leopard* 16:56 <+Bernie|> Here ya go, Chris. 16:56 <+Bernie|> :p 16:56 <+Dianne||> *gets to ship with panda* 16:56 * Elliot| sees Gini. 16:56 <+Gini|Elliot> TEE-HEE! 16:56 * Grove|| follows Dianne sadly 16:56 (Conf) Where did I go wrong?! 16:56 * Sydney| sits on her KO'd leopard 16:56 <+Bernie|> We did great, bro. *high-fives Jackson* 16:56 <+Sydney|> ...... 16:56 Hi gini? 16:56 <+Gini|Elliot> *Picks up Elliot* 16:57 <+Nina|WM> ahem? 16:57 <+Nina|WM> >.> 16:57 (conf) How do you lose a GORILLA. I mean...really? :| 16:57 <+Gini|Elliot> Oh, Elliot im so glad your safe! 16:57 o.o 16:57 <+Gini|Elliot> Tee-Hee! 16:57 <+Sydney|> (wait) 16:57 <+Bernie|> Nice, Nina. :D 16:57 <+Sydney|> (whose playing elliot?) 16:57 * Elliot| is picked up. 16:57 ((TDADJ)) 16:57 <+Sydney|> (ah) 16:57 <+Gini|Elliot> *carries Elliot back to the boat* 16:57 <+Dianne||> (Conf) Pandas..? Pish. 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> *inspecting animals* 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Killer Sailors, you first. 16:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> You got your gorilla? 16:57 <+Dianne||> We did good Grove. We meaning I. 16:57 Uh.... 16:58 Lance....kinda lost it :| 16:58 And I.... 16:58 Never got one 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> :| 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Errr....right. 16:58 Unless the monkey that attacked me counts :| 16:58 <+Dianne||> :| 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Lance: *walks in, crying on gorilla's back* 16:58 :D 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: :D 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: One point!! 16:58 <+Dianne||> :D 16:58 <+Dianne||> Wait. 16:58 Oh, there it is 16:58 <+Dianne||> Whut abuot our panda? >.< 16:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: What about our...panda? 16:58 Dianne got it :( 16:59 <+Dianne||> *pointed at panda holding her hand* o.o. 16:59 But let me explain! 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Sweet! 16:59 <+Dianne||> She doesn't like Grove. 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Another point!! 16:59 For some reason, that panda just doesn't like nature-lovers 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: And, our third animal... 16:59 It must be a communist animal :@ 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: The leopard!! 16:59 <+Dianne||> h 16:59 <+Sydney|> Sydney: *points to her KO'd leopard* 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: O.O 16:59 <+Dianne||> Her name is Tang Tang. :D 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Uhhh...right. ^^ 16:59 :|"""" 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Okay, then. :| 16:59 Woah, Sydney. Nice skills 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Screaming Captains? 16:59 <+Sydney|> Sydnwey: *smirk* 16:59 <+Bernie|> Here's our gorilla. *Pulls the curtain to show a cage locked with the gorilla asleep* 16:59 <@Jackson||> :D 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Mhm. 16:59 <+Nina|WM> :D 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Mhm.* 16:59 Gini has the panda! 16:59 <+Gini|Elliot> Here it is! 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: What about your p- 17:00 <+Gini|Elliot> Tee-Hee! 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Great. 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: And the leopard? 17:00 <+Nina|WM> :| 17:00 <+Bernie|> ... 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *glares at Chris, bruised, holding leopard on a chain* 17:00 <+Bernie|> O.o 17:00 <@Candy|-> Here. :D 17:00 <@Candy|-> Here. :D* 17:00 <+Nina|WM> o.o 17:00 <+Nina|WM> :D 17:00 <@Candy|-> We got it. ^^ 17:00 ._. 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: So, that's... 3 and 3! 17:00 <+Bernie|> Dirk is alive! :D\ 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Wait. 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Nope. 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: That would be... 17:00 <+Nina|WM> What? 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: 2 and 3!! 17:00 <+Dianne||> What?! 17:00 <+Sydney|> Syd: huh? 17:00 <+Nina|WM> who has 2? 17:00 What... 17:00 <+Bernie|> Wait, wut? o.o 17:00 <@Jackson||> What? o.O 17:00 <+Nina|WM> :| 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *points in the middle of the two teams* YOU GUYS LOSE. 17:00 <@Candy|-> Huh? o.o 17:00 <+Gini|Elliot> Tee-Hee? 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Which team lost? 17:00 <+Dianne||> *flipped through her notebook* 17:00 <@Jackson||> O.o 17:00 ... 17:00 Uh, what? 17:00 <+Nina|WM> -.-' 17:00 <+Nina|WM> who? 17:01 Who lost? 17:01 <+Sydney|> Sydney: O_O 17:01 <+Bernie|> Who lost? :| 17:01 <+Nina|WM> stop being so suspensful 17:01 :| 17:01 <@Jackson||> Yeah... who? 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *eats a popsicle* Well... 17:01 (Conf) We're already on a losing streak. I was thinking... please no 17:01 Chris, That's being really confusing. 17:01 <+Sydney|> Sydney: who the heck lost? :| 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Let's go through what I asked for. 17:01 <+Dianne||> (Conf) We can't lose AGAIN. 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: I asked for a leopard, which both teams brought. 17:01 (It's gonna be some BS techincallity >.>) 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: I asked for a panda, which both teams brought. 17:01 <+Bernie|> .... 17:01 <+Nina|WM> mhm. 17:01 <+Sydney|> (an angry gorilla :o) 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Then I asked for an angry gorilla. 17:01 <+Nina|WM> O.O 17:01 <+Nina|WM> BERNIE 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: And, last time I checked... 17:01 <+Dianne||> (CRUD DX) 17:01 <+Nina|WM> GREAT 17:01 <+Nina|WM> >.> 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Sleeping? 17:01 <+Nina|WM> YOU THREW THE BANANA AT HIM! 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: REALLY? 17:01 <+Bernie|> ... Nina. 17:01 <+Bernie|> You put it asleep. 17:01 <+Grove|> (uh-oh) 17:01 <+Nina|WM> WHICH MADE HIM GO CRAZY! :| 17:02 <+Sydney|> (which ine had sleeping?) 17:02 (Conf) Please... We're on a roll!. 17:02 <+Bernie|> Which means you ruined us. 17:02 <+Bernie|> :| 17:02 <+Nina|WM> And then he got tired. 17:02 <+Nina|WM> When he ran on the ship 17:02 <+Nina|WM> So, that's your fault 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: I guess Nina, Jackson, and Bernie lost it for your team. 17:02 <+Nina|WM> for throwing the banana at him 17:02 <@Jackson||> D: 17:02 <+Nina|WM> ugh, great bernie. -.-' 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: So, consider that when voting someone out. ;) 17:02 <+Dianne||> WE WON!! 17:02 Yes! 17:02 <@Jackson||> Bernie, Nina! D: 17:02 WOO! 17:02 <+Sydney|> Sydney: Ugh, gre--- WE WON?! 17:02 <@Candy|-> H:c 17:02 <+Dianne||> We did great! :) 17:02 <+Gini|Elliot> Poop 17:02 <@Candy|-> :c* 17:02 * Sydney| cheers 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Killer Sailors, great job tonight! You survive another day. 17:02 <+Nina|WM> CONF: Bernie is so paying. -.- 17:02 <+Gini|Elliot> Tee-Hee :( 17:02 <+Bernie|> Nina, you made the gorialla go asleep. 17:02 <+Bernie|> o.o 17:02 <+Nina|WM> CONF: He has some problem going up to me and blaming me. 17:02 (Bernie's gone :p) 17:02 <+Nina|WM> You got him tired 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Screaming Captains!! 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Vote in the confessional. ;) 17:02 <+Nina|WM> and threw the epipen. -.- 17:03 (conf) I don't know who to vote? 17:03 <+Bernie|> Nina, you made the gorilla tire out. 17:03 <+Bernie|> xD 17:03 <+Sydney|> Sydney: (conf) We FINALLY won again. What a relief. :) 17:03 <+Grove|> (as in PM Confessional?) 17:03 <+Nina|WM> After you threw a banana at him 17:03 <+Nina|WM> if it wasn't for me 17:03 <+Nina|WM> you would be dead 17:03 <+Nina|WM> :| 17:03 <+Bernie|> Nina. 17:03 <+Nina|WM> i ran away 17:03 <+Nina|WM> and if i didn't 17:03 <+Bernie|> Stop denying it. 17:03 <+Bernie|> o_o 17:03 (Might wanna change back your username TDN :p) 17:03 <+Nina|WM> you would've been dead. 17:04 <+Nina|WM> watch 17:04 <+Nina|WM> we'll see who's right 17:04 <+Nina|WM> this elimination 17:04 <@Jackson||> Woah, guys, stop fighting. 17:04 <+Nina|WM> whoever gets the majority screwed it 17:04 <+Bernie|> Jackson. 17:04 <+Bernie|> Nina is conflicting with me. 17:04 <+Bernie|> xD 17:04 <+Grove|> (awww) 17:04 Grove| has changed nick to TotalDramaNaruto 17:04 <+Gini|Elliot> Conf: Me and some of the others talked about it and were voting *is cut off* 17:04 Grove|| has changed nick to Grove| 17:05 (conf) I'm a bit worried, but... As long I'm still in, I'm good. Right? 17:05 Gini|Elliot has changed nick to Gini 17:05 Gini has changed nick to Gini| 17:05 (Sorry If I'm a horrible Elliot. XD) 17:05 <+Nina|WM> CONF: Bernie has some problem fighting with me. Yo, he better watch it, since I know who's dead this week and it's *cut off* 17:06 <+Nina|WM> (votes?) 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> And!! 17:07 <+Bernie|> (WM, Nina wasn't supposed to have a conlfict with Bernie. xD) 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 17:07 <+Gini|> *is braiding Candy's hair* 17:07 <+Bernie|> *crosses his fingers* 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *coughs* 17:08 *nervous* 17:08 <@Candy|-> *smiles* :) 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: There are only six brochures on this plate. 17:08 * Jackson|| is slightly nervous. 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: But seven contestants sitting in front of me. 17:08 <+Bernie|> .... *sigh* 17:08 <+Gini|> *looks at Elliot and smiles* 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: I-*helicopter flies near Chris and blows all the brochures out of his hand* 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Gah!! *helicopter flies away* 17:09 <@Jackson||> o.o 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Hold on a moment. ^^; 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *runs off& 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *runs back* 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *pants* Alright. I have five brochures and a mint. :| 17:09 * Elliot| looks and see Gini and is confused. 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Errr...first brochure goes to... 17:09 <+Nina|WM> (xDDDD) 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Candy! *tosses Candy a brochure* 17:10 (Conf) Why is she smiling at me? :| 17:10 <+Gini|> Yay! Candy! 17:10 <+Nina|WM> Nice. :D 17:10 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:10 Yay Candy! 17:10 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Dirk! *tosses Dirk a brochure* 17:10 <+Sydney|> (candy shouklda gotten the mint... :p) 17:10 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *smirks* 17:10 <+Bernie|> Good job, guys. 17:10 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Elliot!! 17:10 Yes! 17:10 <+Gini|> Yay! 17:10 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:10 *catches it* 17:10 <+Nina|WM> (gini) 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: ...Gini!! *tosses Gini a brochure* 17:11 <+Gini|> Yay! 17:11 <+Nina|WM> (called it xD) 17:11 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:11 <@Jackson||> Good job, Gini. 17:11 <+Gini|> Thanks! 17:11 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:11 <+Bernie|> Nice Gini. 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Jackson. :( 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: I'm sorry, dude... 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: But... 17:11 <@Jackson||> D: 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: You're staying! 17:11 <@Jackson||> :o 17:11 <@Jackson||> Yes! :D 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *tosses Jackson a brochure* 17:11 <@Jackson||> *catches it* 17:12 <+Bernie|> Good job, Jackson. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Bernie, Nina. 17:12 <+Bernie|> *high-fives him* 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: One of you gets this mint. :( 17:12 (Lol mint.) 17:12 <+Bernie|> My time is up but it's good just say it. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Actually, Bernie. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *tosses Nina a mint* You're right. <.<" 17:12 <@Jackson||> DD: 17:12 (xDD) 17:12 <+Bernie|> Well, this was a fun thing but I'm gonna miss you all. :( *Group hugs Elliot, Gini, Jackson, Candy and Dirk* 17:12 <+Sydney|> (XD) 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: *backs away* 17:13 <+Bernie|> Especially you. *Points to Candy* 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Yeah, funny thing about that, Bernie. 17:13 <+Gini|> By Bernie! 17:13 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:13 Bye Bernie. :( 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: I won't be missing you a whole lot. 17:13 <@Jackson||> Sorry, man. 17:13 <+Nina|WM> Bye. 17:13 <+Bernie|> ... Dirk, that's sweet. :| 17:13 <@Jackson||> I'll miss you. 17:13 <+Nina|WM> Conf: THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR SCREWING UP! >.> 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: Sorry, it's basic strategy. I just don't think that you're qualified to be on this team. 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: I mean, physically, you're okay. 17:14 <+Sydney|> (i bet it's just cuz you didn't want another girl off @ryan :p) 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Dirk: But I personally don't think you're in the best...MENTAL condition. :| 17:14 <+Bernie|> .... *chuckles* 17:14 <+Bernie|> AHAHAHA!!! xD 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: *pushes Bernie off the ship* 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: HE SCARED ME, TOO. :D 17:14 <+Bernie|> Ooo. O.O 17:14 <@Jackson||> O.O 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Who will lose? Who will win? 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: Find out in our next episode of... 17:14 Bernie| has changed nick to Rocks- 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> Chris: TOTAL! DRAMA! CRUISE! 17:14 <@Chris|Dirk|Lance> -- END -- I I I